Out of the Shadows
by President Coriolanus Snow
Summary: Clary goes to a new school to overcome her problems, and is tortured by her past, but intends on focusing on her future. Will her secrets remain hidden, or will the past come rushing back to her present? All mundane!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys..This is my first fanfic from TMI...:) Hope yáll enjoy it! :D  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI .:(**

**Chapter 1:**

Standing in front of the pearl white gates of my new home...I have mixed feeling running through me. I had recently shifted from my country sea side apartment in California with my dad, to the small house on the bustling streets of New York to spend more time with my brother and mom.

Well, that wasn't _exactly _the reason I had moved away and thrown away my old life.  
_Don't even think about it, Clary. You came here for a new start. Don't wallow in your sorrows._

It was the perfect time to shift to a new school as my high school career was just going to kick in..I was attending the prestigious 'Alicante High'. From what I've heard, It's quite a well renowned place.

I ring the doorbell and out come my mom and Jonathan, Running towards me with arms outstretched.  
I was soon enveloped in embraces, and after half an hour of greetings and questions about _this _and _that,_ I _finally _found myself making my way to my new room with Jon carrying my luggage. He was only a year older than me and was also attending Alicante High. I reach my bedroom and I'm totally blown away by it. The blue and Pastel green walls were soothing and calming, The Huge four poster bed with white linens and blue pillows made me want to jump on and never get up!

There were music speakers on the walls. My family knew I loved music. I couldn't help but be overly grateful to my mom and Jon for putting together this beautiful room!

It was 9:30, but I was Exhausted from the trip so as soon as my head had hit the pillow, I would out like a bat during the day.

The next day I woke up leisurely as Jon was away for football and Jocelyn was in her gallery downtown.

It felt humid, so I took a shower and dried out my Red ringlets.  
I didn't bother with make-up as it was a Sunday. I just wore a Dark blue tank top and white shorts, which were comfortable.  
I put on my earphones and Blasted up the volume till it was the only thing I could hear.

I ran downstairs to get my breakfast and unpack, Singin and dancing along to Stayin alive.  
I was just bending down to get something out of the down freezer, when I heard hoots and screams.

I turned around, and to my astonishment, There were at least 10 boys sitting in my living room.

"JONATHAN!" I screamed. He just came up to me coolly and asked me what the matter was.

I couldn't help but notice that these were Jon's friends and were all in the football team. They were probably like the hottest guys ever, and I just embarrassed myself in front of them.

They were looking at me with Smirks and wide grins.

"Jon, you never told us you had a hot sister! " One of the guys yelled.

Jon turned around and got a little protective.

"Yeah, Man is it okay if I asked her out?"Another guy said.  
I just smirked at both of them and went to get my breakfast. I could hear a bit of their conversation from where I was ... Jon was telling them that if anyone touched me they would be in major touble.  
I just rolled my eyes and continued eating.

I was just sizing up all the hotties in the room when one caught my eye. He had light blonde hair that looked golden in the sun, And angular beautiful cheekbones that glistened with sweat making him even hotter! I looked to his eyes To find them staring right back at me.

GOLD . those were his eyes. He looked like an angel!

We stared at each other for about a minute which seemed to be too long as soon all the guys in the room fell silent. I turned around to see what had happened, only to find them looking right back at me and Golden Boy.

Golden Boy just smirked at me and I swear it made my insides melt!

I felt a blush creeping onto my cheeks an turned away before anyone could see it.

I guess I was a little too slow as I saw Golden Boy's smirk grow wider into a full blown grin.

Jon was the first to speak up. "What the hell do you both think you are doing?" He asked.  
I blushed some more and just turned the other way.

Golden Boy stood up and came towards me. He stopped in front of me and smirked "I know I'm irresistible and all, but come on, This is your first day here and we are in a room full of yur brothers friends. Maybe you can check me out another time. " HE said with a smirk.

I felt like an idiot with a a face as red as a tomato!

I guess no one heard our conversation as They were all discussing football.

When Golden Boy came back from the kitchen, I made my move

"what's your name?" I asked. "Jace" I couldn't help think..What a perfect name that wa for him.

I turned away blushing when I replied "Clarissa".

**A/N: Hey! Hope you guys liked it..I'll update soon! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guyss! Thanks a tone for the follows! :D**

**Here's the second chapter: **

**Chapter 2:**

**JPOV:**

_Clarissa, Pretty name. I think I preffer Clary though. I'll ask sometime._

_What the hell Jace?! Your JACE WAYLAND! _

I couldn't help but smile to myself. She's not like the other girls in our school...The skanks who need to dress in skimpy clothes to make themelves feel good, she was decent, she actually had more skin covered than showing!

I could make out by the way she walked and talked that she didn't know she was beautiful.

_Beautiful? Oh, lord. What was happening to me?_

I scrutinized her face, when she wasn't looking.

Bright fiery ruby-red hair, pale porcelain skin, like a doll's, her cute, small, petite frame, the spalsh of freckles across her nose, and her eyes.

_Her bright emerald green eyes twinkling as she looked around...just beautiful._

There was one thing I liked about her...She wasn't swooning over me like the rest of the girls in Alicante High. I liked that.

She caught me staring at her and turned away blushing, a shy look in her eyes. I cpouldn't help but smirk.

She tiptoed back to her room and slammed the door shut. As soon as she was gone, nearly every guy in the started asking Jon if they could ask her out on a date or if they could 'hi that'. I got pissed at that comment and looked up, I know it was usually what I would say to a hot girl walking past me or something, but Clary wasn't hot..she was more of a no-nonsense person. She wasn't one to be played with.

**CPOV:**

I tiptoed upstairs but slammed the door shut and waited in the hallway to hear about what the boys would say about me.

They were completely awe-struck..They asked Jon if they could ask me out, everyone in the room was swooning over me, Except Jace.

He just stood there, string at the ground. I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. I thought we had a connection!

I thought it was time to go back down and the hell out of the gays, so I skipped down the stairs. I went into the room and just said..."Why don't you ask me yourselves?"With a wink.

They just stood there, dumbfounded, some of them bright red, like Apollo's sacred cows!

Jace still wouldn't look at me, I didn't know why.

"Well, I have to go, I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow in school! " I said with a flirtatious smile and then sauntered out of the house with 10 pairs of eyes checking me out.

_If that's how you want to play Jace Wayland, Bring. It. On._

**A/N: Hey guys! Yeah, I know this chapter was short but I'll work on the next and have it updated by Friday? **

**How did Y'all like it? **


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3:**

**A/N: Hey guys! Soo sorry I haven't updated!  
School is a pain. **

**Disclaimer *I don't own TMI.***

God curse the person who invented alarm clocks. This stupid thing won't shut up.

It was 6, For god's sake! School doesn't start till 8.

Obviously my nerves were getting to me. What would people think of me. I am the new kid after all. I think I'll stick with Jon for the first day though.

I get up, and take a nice warm shower to calm me down. I then spend a considerate amount of time to make myself look decent. My wild red hair, after blow drying, was in perfect curls. _Thank god. _ And I took time to apply light make-up so my freckles didn't show.

I wore tight black skinny jeans and a light turquoise blouse that reached my hips. I ran a thin red belt around my waist to show my curves and wore matching red High heeled boots.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I Did a pretty good job!

I skip downstairs and am greeted with an overly-enthusiastic Jon and mom. They are way too excited for MY first day of school here.

I saw bacon and toast on the counter and quickly gulped it down. I looked at the time, realizing I had spent more time than I expected on make-up. It was 7:30.

I grabbed Jon and jumped into the car. We drove to school with him all jumpy about how much it was going to be and me just singing along to the music.

We pull up in a parking spot near the gate, and I'm immediately greeted with stares and smiles and glares from the students.

I walk over to the Football team as they are only familiar faces.

They all give me huge grins and hugs and fist pumps.

I look over to search for Jace, but he isn't here yet.

I started walking towards the office to get my schedule, but I hear gasps and _oohs and aahs_, so I turn around, to see A Porsche drive into the parking lot.

Inside I can make out a girl with black hair and a beautiful face. And a guy who resembles her a lot. And of course, Jace. I look at him with wide eyes. He catches my gaze and smirks.

I spin around and head back towards the office.

Once I got my schedule, I head back out to compare it with Jon's.

Turns out we only had English and Lunch together.

I saw the other guys' schedules and I was surprised when I saw that nearly all of us had English together.

Sebastian and I had nearly 5 classes together. I was happy for that. At least one familiar face.

Jace came up to me and took my schedule from my back pocket.

He had an amused look on his face.

"Good! We have 4 classes together." _Just my luck. _I thought, grimly.

I guess I'll be stuck with the asshat for the rest of the day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cpov**

Chemistry is _so _ boring. Well I would already be sleeping if it wasn't for Sebastian sitting next to me. He was fucking _Hot! _ And I didn't want to make a fool of myself in front of like the sexiest guy in class.  
He kept sending me text messages that were so damn hilarious.

**"Hey Clare, Ms. Whatshername sure is teacher of the year, huh? ;)"******

**"AHAHA. Yeah man totally! I would surely nominate her. ;)"******

**"So what you gonna do in lunch?"******

**"hmm. I don't know...maybe EAT?"******

**"mmkay. You wanna sit with me? ;)"******

**"sure. "**

******"Kay. ;)"******

**";)"**

I looked over to him, and sure enough, he was staring right at me. I caught his gaze, blushed a little at the intensity of his eyes and then turned away, trying to hide my very-conspicuous blush with my hair.

He was just so _Awesome!_

I was lost in thought when, I got startled when the bell rang. I jumped up and raced out of the room to my locker.

As I approached the row of lockers, my gaze immediately went to a girl leaning on one of them nearby.  
She was _gorgeous. _She had long dark, chocolate brown hair that fell in waves till her waist, with lighter brown highlights, which definitely looked natural. Her endless bright greenish-blue eyes were filled with depth and emotion. The contrasted beautifully with her mocha coloured skin.

"Hey, I figured you were the new kid. You seem lost. I'm Maia.." She said with a smile.

"Clary." I replied shooting back a smile.

"Yeah, I know. There aren't many new kids here, usually."

"So, anyway, I wanted to know if you would like to sit with us at lunch" She asked me, hopefull.

"I would love to, but I kind of promised Sebastian earlier."

She shot me a smile. "Aah..That fine piece of a man." She said dreamily.

I couldn't help but laugh.

I had to admit. _He was hot._ He was like the perfect guy.

"don't worry about it." She said.

Whaaa? Oh yeah..Lunch.

I walked with her, more like she dragged me, to the cafeteria, and sat down at a table. Seb was at the table too, So I sat between him and Maia

We kept talking and I mostly spoke with Seb and Maia

After the bell rang, we headed out but Seb pulled me aside.

I leaned into his touch, and then snapped out of my daze and stood straight.

"So...Do you want to hang out sometime? " He asked, Hopefull

"Sure!" I tried to hide my excitement and the rush of joy.

We walked together towards our next class, English.

And I was at the top of the world.

**A/N: Hey guys..Sorry about the delay..School sucks. **

**Pleaasee review..I won't update if I dont get 7 reviews. :D**

e He is an ass. Period.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: hey guys. I know I've updated fast coz we kind of have an annual day coming up so not much homework and stuff. But I'll try updating fast after my annual day.****I would love some suggestions and stuff from you guys as I really don't want to make it like the other stories that are exactly the same.****Pleeasse review. Show some encouragement. ;P**

* * *

**CPOV**

* * *

I walked into my English class and sat down at a bench in the back of the room.

I was starin out of the window when I heard someone clear their throat.

I looked up and saw a boy with glasses and a gamer t shirt looking down at me.  
"You must be new here...my name is Simon."

I smiled at him. He seemed like te typical nerd gamer sweet boy.  
"Clary" I told him.  
"there's assigned seating." he said

I looked up at him for a moment. Confused. I then realised that I must be sitting in his seat.  
I stood up and blushed, embarrassed.

He smiled at me. And sat down.

Right then the teacher came in.

He looked at me and then said. "Ah you must be the new student. Clarissa, am I right?"  
"Yeah. But everyone calls me Clary."

He smiled at me and gestured for me to take a seat anywhere that was empty.

I noticed that no one was sitting next to Simon.

"Can I sit here?" I asked him.

"sure." he said with a smile.

I sat down and took put my books.

The teacher, Mr. Archer, as he ha mentioned before, turned around and starte writing something in the whiteboard.

He turned back to face the class, and I read what he had written.

I immediately groaned and put my head in my hands. I hated public speaking. Or anything related to public appearance.

I stared at the two words on the board.

"Role playing".

* * *

I gulped and looked at Simon.  
He seemed to be reacting much te same as me.

He turned over to looks at me and We both started discussing about how muc we hated acting.  
"you will be working in groups." the teacher said.

I immediately looked at Simon and found him looking at me. We both made a silent agreement to be in the same group.  
The whole class had started moving around to get their groups when the teacher cleared his throat  
"I will be picking the roils students"

Everyone groaned and headed back to their seats.  
Great. Now I would have to be working with people I hardly know.

Just my luck.

With a scowl on my face I turned back towards the board and waited for him to call out the groups.  
After about one third of the class was grouped he called out "Simon, Clary -I had a rush of joy when he told me- Sebastian Jonathon and Aline."

I loved my group. Well everyone except Aline. She was the school bitch.

I looked around the class to see the other groups. They were all in huddles talking about their plays.  
I went over to my group and was pulled up into the air by my waist. I looked down with a yelp to see who had lifted me and relaxed and blushed when. I saw it was Seb.

"Looks like we will be working together" he said breathily to me and I laughed shakily as he put my down.

"I guess we will" I replied.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

* * *

****

**A/N: Hey! Sorry for the late update. I'll give you the next update faster. It's just this stupid school.****Anyways. I'll get on with the story. This was just a filler.****  
****And I am totally in lie with Florence and the Machine. And Neon Trees.****Please read an Review! :D  
**

* * *

**JPOV**

That morning was surprisingly one I wa looking forward to!  
I woke with a start when my alarm went off and hurriedly ran towards the bathroom to take a shower ad get ready.  
I was running along the hall when I bumped into Isabelle. And let me tell you, Isabelle is NOT a morning person.

"Ugh. And can you watch where you're going or Is that humongous ego of yours coming into your line of sight?" She sneered. See. I told you she isn't a morning person.

"Gosh Izzy, what's got your panties I a twist?" I shot back with a smirk.

She just huffed and continued down towards the stairs.

I made my way to the bathroom and took a nice long shower to ready me for the day.

I wore a thin grey shirt which showed my muscles. Well if you have this body what's the point of covering it up? I slipped on my neon blue sneakers and my school football jersey.

I took one look in the mirror and decided that I was ready to go.  
I ran down the stairs to be greeted by Maryse who was making breakfast and Robert who was reading the newspaper.

"Jace! Izzy and Alec are already in the car!" Maryse cooed.

I ran over to her and took a Alice of toast that she was making. I gave her a kiss on the cheek and then left, greeting Robert on te way.

We drove in the car in silence, the three of us just singing along to the radio.  
Once we pulled up into the parking lot, I heard the usual gasps and girls ogling me as usual.  
I just smirked ad waved to the really hot ones and just winked at te others.

I walked over to my best friend Jon and greeted the whole football team.

Clary walked out towards us and compared her new schedule to Jon's.

She then compared it with Sebastians and smiled. I snatched away he schedule and smirked broadly to myself.  
I turned to look at her.  
"We have 4 classes together!" with a cheesy grin.

She just gave me a glare and walked into he school with Sebastian.

The whole Morning went by in a blur.

Then it came to lunch. I walked over to our table and sat down next to Jon.

Then in came Seb Iz and Clary. Clary sat between Izzy and Sebastain.

They talked among themselves the whole time, not bothering about the others.  
Once the warning bell rang for the next class, we all got up an left. I was just about to leave when I heard Sebastain pull Clary away and ask her to hang out with him.  
I quickly walked towards my next class.

English.

I sat at my assigned table and turned around to talk with Jon and Isabelle.  
The teacher wasn't here yet so the whole class was in groups, talking about whatever.

"Oh my god! Magnus just texted me that there is gonna be a dance this month. We have 4 weeks to plan! " Izzy squealed.

"Shit. What am I going to wear?! What is the theme?" She started hyperventilating.

I rolled my eyes. "yeah! What colour should I paint my nails?" I mocked in fake enthusiasm.

All I got was a glare from Iz. I rolled my eyes again. Girls.

The teacher came into the class an the talking slowly died down.

He gave Clary a seat and then trend to the board to write down today's lesson.

My shoulders ended up as I read what whatshername had written.

Two words.

Role playing.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guysss! Sorry for the late update! My school just started and gosh. It's terrible. The teachers show no mercy!****Anyways. I'll update as fast as I can. Probably by next week! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

* * *

**A/N: Hello! You guys are lucky! I updated soo fast! :D****School is still a pain. :( anyway. ENJOYY:D  
**

* * *

**JPOV**

Isabelle and I ended up in the same group for the English project. The other people were some girl name Maia. And from the looks of it, her boyfriend, Jordan.  
The last person in our group was some girl named Kaelie. And damn me if I say she's HOT.

Damn that girl had curves and with her blonde hair and blue eyes and scraps she called clothes. Hey. You don't hear me complaining.  
Blame he teenage hormones.

I looked around the classroom to see the other groups. My eyes landed on one. Aline, Clary, Seb, Jon and Simon.

I look at all of them. Everyone seems happy. Except for Aline.

I catch Clary's eyes and hold her gaze for a few moments. She then smiles and looks away.

They all Stryker discussing their project and I faintly hear Clary and Aline arguing over something. Simon quickly interjects before things get out of hand.

Everyone settles down and I catch Clary and Aline giving glares to each other. If only looks could kill.

I turn back to Isabelle and she gives me a knowing smile. I snort and roll my eyes and turn back to Kaelie.  
I wink at her and she let's out a High pitched giggle.

She walks out of the room, giving the teacher some excuse and beckons me to follow with one finger.

I looked at Izzy and was met with a disapproving frown.  
I just roll my eyes and walk out of class too.

As I stepped out, I was pulled into a janitors closet by a thing long manicured hand. I stepped in With Kaelie.  
With one swift motion, I flicked off the lights.

* * *

**CPOV**

When the teacher started asking for some worksheet that the class had done, I got up and went towards him.

"Sir, I need a worksheet"  
"Oh! Yes yes. You can get it in the class room to you left." he said without looking up.

I walked out and went towards the door on the left, my hand brushing against the cool wall.

I opened the door and heard some noises. I flicked on the light and instantly felt myself turn red.

The room was much smaller than a classroom. It was a closet.

And near the right wall was a sight I would not wish for my worst enemy.

Jace and some slut. With their tops off. Sucking face.

"OH GOD! MY EYES! I've been scarred for life!" I screamed in shock.

I looked at them, unable to move or talk.

They stared back.

As soon as the shock and disgust subsided, i felt my face go even redder.

Jace's eyebrows went up.

" I'm s-sorr-sorry. Umm. I should um go.

You guys can...continue." I said awkwardly.

Jace just nodded and Kaelie gave me a glare.

I spun on my heel and nearly ran out of the room, switching off the light when I bumped into Jon.

"Woah-Clary. Slow down! You look like you've just seen a ghost!" he said with a grin

I tried to hide the disgust and shock from my face from the earlier revolting experience.

"Umm. No. Nothing just went to the wrong room." I said trying to hide my uneasiness.

Jon looked at me thoughtfully and then just figure to let it go.

"Fine. I'll show you the room. Come on."

We walked in silence to the next room and made our way to the shelves. He picked out the correct assignment sheet and handed it over to me.  
"You know, you really DO look like you've seen a ghost."

"thanks. Just what every girl wants to hear!" I said. My voice dripping with sarcasm.

He just snorted and dragged me back to our English class.

* * *

**A/N: Heylo! Okay how'd you guys like it?!****  
****I'll try updating fast. I'll try. Please review. :P****  
****Love you guys! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8  
**

* * *

**CPOV:**

* * *

Finally! The last bell had rung!

I run out of school only to remember that I my friends will be coming over later to work on the project.

I quickly walk over to Jon in the parking lot and stop next to him.

He was talkin to Jace and Sebastian. He seemed to be in a heated conversation with Seb while Jace just seemed bored.

When I walked over, all conversation died down.

A little surprised, I ask Jon what te matter was.

"Your going out with Seb?" He asked angrily.

"Yeah so?" I said back defiantly.

He thought about it for a while making that stupid humming noise and then broke into a grin.

"That's cool. Have fun." he laughed.

Appalled by his response I just grinned wide and looked over to Sebastain only to find him with the same reaction.

We said goodbye as I hugged Jace around the neck and kissed Sebastian in the cheek.

As I walked over to the passenger seat. I turned back and smiled at both of them, still not forgetting my previous encounter with Jace.

* * *

As Jon pulled out if the parking lot, the music playing, I belted out the words to 'Spectrum' and laughed at Jons expession. I admit it.

I am not the best singer.

We reached home and I quickly got all my stuff out of the car.

I ran through the gates and went up to my bedroom, greeting my mom on the way.

I flopped down on the bed. I quickly took out my laptop and signed into my MSN account.  
I saw one of my old friends from California online so I started chat.

**"Hey Camille! Whatsup?!"**

**"Clllaaaarryy! Missing youuu so much! Cali isn't the same without you! :("**

**"Don't worry. I'll visit soon. ;)"**

**"How's New York?!"**

**"Hmm. Well the people here are way Different. And School is bo-ring! Oh and ...I Got ASKED OUT ON A DATE!"**

**"Oh my god! My little Clary's all grown up! ;D"**

**"Pssshh. Okay Camille. I have to go finish some homework and stuff. Bye! I miss you guys soo much! "**

**"Bye Clary! "**

Just before I shut off my laptop, I looked at all the new contact requests.

Jace  
Sebastain  
Isabelle  
Simon  
Alec

I accepted all and shut my laptop with a sigh.

* * *

I had about one hour till everyone came home for the project

I quickly got ready and went downstairs to get something to eat.

Jon was already in the kitchen. Obviously. He eats anything in his way.

I sat down next to him with packet of cookies.

"Heylo brother Dearest!" I greeted with mock enthusiasm.

"Yeah yeah. Whatever." He grumbled back.

"Mmkay. The English group is coming over in an hour for practical. Okay?"

"Shit! Why didn't you tell me before? I was supposed to hang out with Jace and Seb!"

"Ugh. Sebastian is coming over here for the project. I guess it's okay if he comes over a little early." I replied.

"Well is it okay if Jace stays over during our practice?"

"Ummm. I guess."

"Thanks Clary. Youre awesome."

"And don't you forget it." I smirked.

I walked back to my room and started sketching. The sketch turned out to be one of Jace with angel wings. He was sitting on his knees and had his hands out in front of him.

Disturbing.

I ward the doorbell ring and I ran down to open the door. I figured Jon must have been in his room as he wasn't already atthe door.

I opened it and was greeted by the smug faces of Sebastian Verlac and Jace Wayland.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9:**

* * *

**JPOV:**

* * *

About two hours after school, I walked over to Jon's house.

Well, me and Sebastian.

I stopped at Seb's house on the way, so we could walk over together.

After the door opened to reveal a gorgeous Clary, we walked into the familiar villa.

She let us in, and we both walked towards the living room.

Clary went to get Jon, and he came in telling us that they were going to have their English play practice later and that everyone was coming over.

The four of us, including Clary, just talked and I asked her questions about California and her old school.

She seemed a little closed off when I asked her why she had moved over here, so I just let it go.

Jon and Seb were setting up the game console, so Clary and I went over to the kitchen to get something to eat.

I admit it. I enjoyed spending time with Clary. She was fun and easy to be around.

We were in the kitchen, and Clary jumped over the counter to get something from the top shelf.

"What are you doing?" I asked, with an amused smirk.

"I'm trying to get some plates." She huffed, rolling her eyes.

I chuckled at her. She was really short like 5"2.

She gave me a glare and continued trying to reach the shelf.

"Yeah, sure make fun of the slightly height underprivileged girl. That's just so herat-warming! " She said, her words dripping with sarcasm.

I started laughing even harder and She continued glaring.

I walked over to her and put my hands across her waist. I felt her tense under my touch, and turned around to give me a questioning look.

"You clearly aren't going to be able to reach the shelf. I thought I would show some chivalry." I clarified with a smirk.

Her face got some heat, and a slight blush formed on her cheeks, from the proximity of our bodies.

I gave her a knowing smirk and lifted her up to get the shelf.

After she got the plates , I brought her back down, but didn't let go of her waist.

She turned around to face me and our faces were mere millimetres apart.

She looked into my eyes and biot her lip.

God. That was the worst thing she could do right then. The urge to pick her up and kiss her sensless was gnawing my insides.

I found myself leaning forward towards her. My body was screaming at me to just close the distance when I had the chance. It's not like I hadn't been having very embarrassing thought of Clary since I first saw her.

I quickly closed the space and all thoughts flew out of my head.

The only thing I could feel were Clary's soft, pink lips and body, moving in total sync with mine.

Her tiny body, Oh god! I just couldn't get enough.

My brain clearly wasn't functioning, as my tongue brushed against Clary's for permission to enter.

I guess hrs wasn't either, as she immediately complied.

Our tongues danced together withburning passion.

Mine explored her mouth as hers did mine.

She tasted of strawberries and cinnamom. And it tasted _great_.

She wound her hands through my hair and the feeling of her fingers running through my gold locks took me to heaven.

I pulled her closer to me, if it were possible.

I pulled her up and Sat her down on the counter.

Soon, her legs were straddling my waist and she was pulling me flush against her.

She ran one hand up and down my chest, and I moaned in pleasure.

This was utter bliss. No kiss has ever made me feel like this.

Oh God! I'm starting to sound like a love-struck girl.

We were both so entranced in the kiss, that we didn't notice a person coming into the kitchen.

The person was clearly not expecting this scene when he walked into the kitchen because I heard something fall to the ground.

The noise broke Clary and I Out of our trance and back into reality. We sprang apart and were greeted by the shocked expression of...

Jonathan.

* * *

**CPOV:  
**

* * *

Shit! That kiss was just...WOW!

I felt so alive and so ...There were no words.

I felt angry at whoever had interrupted us.

Then I quickly came to my senses.

I kissed JACE WAYLAND!

Shit!

No.

This cannot be happening.

I'm probably his newest toy. He _was_ the school player.

Remembering that someone had interrupted us, I turned towards the person, just hoping it wasn't Sebastian.

I let out a breath of relief when I saw Jon standing at the edge of the counter, where I was just sucking Jace's face off.

He just looked shocked, as if he had just seen an alien wearing a chicken costume.

I guess he wasn't angry because he soon had a small smile on his face.

I wanted to slap that grin off his face.

I wasn't supposed to kiss Jace!

I turned around to look into the gold pools of Jace's eyes.

_This could not be happening._


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch 10  
**

* * *

**Jon POV**

* * *

Oh my god! They were kissing.

Shit.

But if Clary were to date someone here, I prefer it not Sebastian.

A small smile crept up my lips, and I saw Clary giving me murderous glares.

What can I do, I'm a caring older brother, and if I could get Jace and her to go out, it would be Perfect!

I know that everyone thinks that Jace is a play, but I've known him for so long, it's just and act, it all started after his mother died.

So, I know that all the rumours and the whole act is just that, an act.

It's time to get these two together!

* * *

**CPOV:**

* * *

Oh shit!

This was NOT supposed to happen!

Okay, I'll admit it, I like Jace, but I can't just dump Sebastian!

I know, we aren't even going out yet, but I DO have a date with him.

'What do I do now?

We all went back into the room, to continue playing, when things got a little awkward. And by little awkward, I mean very awkward.

Jace and I didn't make eye contact after that, or even look in the other's direction.

See what I mean by very awkward?

Soon enough, the drama group came over, and everything went in fast forward after that, we decided that we wanted to do a Shakespeare play, probably Romeo and Juliet.

Everyone was tired, so we called it a night at around 6 and everyone went back home.

"So are you and Jace together or what?" Came Jon's , at the moment, very annoying voice.

The question had caught me by surprise, so the only thing my brilliant brain could come up with was "Huh?" I know right? Smart.

"You know..I did see you both, so are you together or not?"

"Um..N-no, It-it w-was a mistake. That's all. I-i'm pretty sure he doesn't like me that way." I managed to stutter.

"Oh. That's too bad. Do you like him?" He asked, smirking.

"Wh-what? Um. N-No. I uh don't. Okay? Can we stop talking about this? I'm going to bed."

He raised an eyebrow, but let me go anyway.

I stumbled up to my room and jumped onto my bed.

I willed sleep to come, but of course, my wishes were denied.

So I stayed in bed, thinking.

Thinking about the amazing feel of Jace's lips on mine. No kiss had ever made me feel that way. That was absurd wasn't it?

Well, but no kiss had.

I was thinking about Jace, and wallowing in my thoughts, when I felt myself drifting off to space.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I took so long, my exams are near so I need to study, also sorry about the short chapter. I just wanted to update soon**

**I'm soo obssessed with Glee and Grey's Anatomy right now!**

**Okay..till next week! Byee!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter**

* * *

**CPOV****  
**

I woke up again the next day to the annoying sound of my annoyingly annoying alarm clock.  
With a glare at the useless thing I got up to go get my mess o a self ready for another dreaded day at this new school.

I trudged to my bathroom and quickly brushed my teeth.  
I jumped into the shower and washed myself and my hair and ran to my room to pick out my clothes.

It was quite warm outside so I decided on turquoise short shorts and a striped black and white tank top.  
I wore some multicoloured high top converses and Decided to straighten my hair. I usually didn't go to such lengths just for school. But what the hell. New school, new impressions.

I skipped down the stairs to see Jon and Mom sitting and talking about something.  
A I got closer, I heard it was about me and JACE!  
sooo embarrassing!  
I was so killing Jon. He told our mother for gods sake!

I walked in to the room, clearing my throat to show my presence.

Their heads immediately snapped up and Jon looked me up and down.  
"Why so dressed up today Clary?" He asked with a smirk.

"What makes you think I dressed up? Maybe my amazing fashion sense was just hidden under layers of brilliant acting."

"Sure." Note the sarcasm in his word.  
"This wouldn't be for Jace would it?" He asked. Raising his eyebrow.

"Huh? What-No! Why would you think that?" I asked looking at my shoes when I felt a blush on my face.

"No reason." He smirked. Again.

I heard mom laugh. My MOM!

"MOM?!"  
"What?" She tried biting back her laughter.

I just huffed and walks out of the door, getting into the car. Jon could walk to school.  
He deserved it.

I walked into school and spotted Jace by the stairs. I quickly walked towards the hall trying to avoid his gaze.

I finally made it into the corridor, when I heard a small moan from somewhere next to Me

I looked around and my eyes landed on Sebastian. Sebastian kissing Kealie. Wow that girl really gets around!  
But Sebastian? Really? I thought he was better than that.  
The crush I had on him fizzled out in a second. I wasn't angry or anything. Just a little annoyed that he asked me out and then kissed another girl.

I think he heard me, because he soon broke away form her an looked at me.  
He looked shocked.  
I just smiled at him and walked away. Towards my first period.

I entered the room and was greeted by most of the students already sitting in seats.  
The teacher came up and announce the seating chart. Of course. I had go be seated next to Jace, because we were lab partners for the rest of the year.

I sat down next to him and avoided his gaze again.

"Are you going to ignore me forever?" I heard him say.

I snuck a quick glance towards him and replied "Um. No. Just. Um. Don't you want to talk about what happened at my house?"

A look of something I couldn't quite recognise came across his perfect face.  
"Yeah. Sure. What do you want to say? Look. If it's uncomfortable or something you can just tell me. We can forget about what happened and everything and we can just be friends."

I wondered if he was uncomfortable. So I acted a little Daring.

I put my hand on his knee and leaned forward toward him.  
I smiled inwardly when I felt his breathing become slightly uneven and his body tense.  
I leaned jn close and made my voice low and husky. "Why? Do I make you nervous?"

I knew he was holding in a moan, so I decided to play with him a little.

I leaned in closer and put my mouth next to his ear.  
"Do I?"

I smiled when I got a moan escape his lips. I moved back to my seat and went on for the rest of te period.  
Just doing my work. Not bothering about Jace.

* * *

**JPOV:**

Shit.  
When she leaned towards me I swear u felt my heart quicken. She placed her hand on top of my knee and I felt myself go tense and I was tryig hard to hold in a moan.  
I guess she realised, because she came closer, her lips on my ear and whispered in a low husky voice. God it was so hot, the moan escaped my mouth.

She quickly caught o and, just to play the game, she went back to the seat, ignoring me for the rest of the class.

Well, Clarissa Fray, if this is how you want to make it, Two can play at this game.

* * *

**CPOV.**

I walked out of the class after the bell rang. It was PE. Great. I suck at PE. U went into te locker room and changed into short shorts and a tight fitting black t shirt.

I came back out, with my hair tied in a ponytail, and went over to the others.  
Jace Jon and Isabelle were in this class.

I stopped next to them, when te coach came in and told us we were playing basketball. Girls versus boys. Great. We were going to lose.

PE flew by fast. I was terrible t basketball and obviously. We lost.

I was heading back in, when I felt someone behind me. I spun around to see Jace. A sweaty Jace. A very hot sweaty Jace. Okay I need to stop.

He caught me staring and smirked. Damn. He walke towards me and stopped when we were only millimetres apart. He leaned down towards me and I felt my whole body go rigid.

He smirked and whispered in a seductive tone "Two can play at this game, Clary."

He left. Left me there. Staring after him, dumbfounded.

* * *

**JPOV****  
**  
When I leaned in towards Clary, my whole body felt alive.  
It was like my nerves had turned into live wires.


	12. Chapter 12

**Shit! Guys, I'm so sorry for the extra long wait. I know it's been like 8 months, and I'm so so so so **_**so **_**sorry!**

**It all started with my wretched exams. And this year, I had decided that I would do extremely well, hence, I had cut down on all my breaks, etc. I had gotten an incredible result for my finals, so I was really happy. To celebrate, my friends and I had gone on a vacation. Then, during my summer, I have become **_**so**_** addicted to these few Telivison shows that are absolutely amazing.**

**First of all- Gossip Girl. I finished the six seasons and SHIT! IT's so good! Chuck is So awesome! I ship Chair. :D  
And Sherlock! :O  
And I joined Tumblr. I'm addicted to it!  
**

**I'm also addicted to these new bands. **

**-My chemical Romance  
-The Filthy Youth (This is only beacuse they're British and Ed Westwick – the guy who plays Chuck bass- Is the lead singer)  
-All Time Low (LOVE them)  
-Cobra Starship  
**

**And I'm absolutely in love with Justin Timberlake.**

**So guys, sorry for the delay, but enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Every muscle in my body ached by the time the last bell had rung.  
I trudged through the swarming throng of people just as exuberant as me, to get out of this wretched nightmare.

I know, I'm over reacting. But with the stupid teasing game I had going on with Jace, my body has passed the stage of exhaustion hours ago.  
It was the overwhelming urge that I had to just final give in to his seductive ways.

_But I would not give him the satisfaction._

He didn't need any stroking of his overly large ego. He was infatuated with himself already.

It had taken all of my will power in the past few hours to not cave into those brighter amber eyes, and to not lean in to his touches and the nibbles he would give my ear. Which were _so_ hot, may I add.  
It was like a string that pulled me closer to him and his stupid seductive ways.

I was so lost in my mental rantings, that I pushed right onto someone.

I was on the verge of a face plant when I felt two muscled arms wrap around me.  
I looked up into those oh, so beautiful amber eyes and tried my best to hold back a shiver.

It was evident by the smirk that grew on his face, that my former acting lessons were no help.

"You just couldn't stay away, could you, Red?"

"_How_ inflated is your ego?" I pulled back from his lingering touch.

"Enough to say that there is no other person I would rather be in this situation with, than myself." Cue another smirk.

"I'm guessing Jace is Jace's best friend?"

"Try not to be jealous of Jace."  
Another one of those damned smirks.

"I wouldnt wish my crazy fangirling on my worst enemy." I said with faux sincerity and a roll of my eyes.

Another one of those blasted smirks.  
Doesn't his mouth hurt with all that Smirking? Oh, his mouth. _His mouth..._

Don't even go there, Fray.

"See you around, Fray. "

I stumbled towards my car as quickly as I could, before the thought me jumping his bones turned to reality.

Leaning my head against the cool, refreshing metal of my locker, I smiled inwardly at the peace and quiet. Well, not really quiet, it _was_ a school hallway.

"Something bothering you?"

I looked towards the voice only to see Simon, in all his dorky glory, leaning against the subsequent locker.

"Don't _even_ ask, Si."

By now we both were waking side by side through the corridor, trying, in vain, to reach the school exit.

"I saw you and a blonde today. You looked like you were all over each other. In fact, he looked an awful lot like Ja-"

He didn't get to finish the sentence, in thanks to the wonderful elbowing his side had just experienced.  
Simon, being Simon started off on a lecture on physical abuse and such.

I wasn't paying attention to his speech, except for the timely rolling of eyes that I supplied, but he had suddenly gone quiet and had stopped walking.  
I turned towards where he was looking, only to find him gazing love-struck at a _gorgeous_ girl at the other side of the hallway.  
She was, by all means, beautiful. What with her long raven black hair that cascaded down her back, to the Small of her waist, and her tall, not to curvy figure, and charcoal grey eyes that seemed to hold some sort of secret that she only shared with herself.

I nudged Simon in the ribs, and he _finally_ came out of his reverie.  
He spluttered and looked towards me.

" Who _is_ that?"

"_That_, dearest Clary, is Isabelle Lightwood."


End file.
